The present invention relates to a polynucleotide, referred to hereinbelow as hpa, encoding a polypeptide having heparanase activity, vectors (nucleic acid constructs) including same and genetically modified cells expressing heparanase. The invention further relates to a recombinant protein having heparanase activity and to antisense oligonucleotides, constructs and ribozymes for down regulating heparanase activity. In addition, the invention relates to heparanase promoter sequences and their uses.
Heparan sulfate proteoglycans: Heparan sulfate proteoglycans (HSPG) are ubiquitous macromolecules associated with the cell surface and extra cellular matrix (ECM) of a wide range of cells of vertebrate and invertebrate tissues (1-4). The basic HSPG structure includes a protein core to which several linear heparan sulfate chains are covalently attached. These polysaccharide chains are typically composed of repeating hexuronic and D-glucosamine disaccharide units that are substituted to a varying extent with N- and O-linked sulfate moieties and N-linked acetyl groups (1-4). Studies on the involvement of ECM molecules in cell attachment, growth and differentiation revealed a central role of HSPG in embryonic morphogenesis, angiogenesis, neurite outgrowth and tissue repair (1-5). HSPG are prominent components of blood vessels (3). In large blood vessels they are concentrated mostly in the intima and inner media, whereas in capillaries they are found mainly in the subendothelial basement membrane where they support proliferating and migrating endothelial cells and stabilize the structure of the capillary wall. The ability of HSPG to interact with ECM macromolecules such as collagen, laminin and fibronectin, and with different attachment sites on plasma membranes suggests a key role for this proteoglycan in the self-assembly and insolubility of ECM components, as well as in cell adhesion and locomotion. Cleavage of the heparan sulfate (HS) chains may therefore result in degradation of the subendothelial ECM and hence may play a decisive role in extravasation of blood-borne cells. HS catabolism is observed in inflammation, wound repair, diabetes, and cancer metastasis, suggesting that enzymes which degrade HS play important roles in pathologic processes. Heparanase activity has been described in activated immune system cells and highly metastatic cancer cells (6-8), but research has been handicapped by the lack of biologic tools to explore potential causative roles of heparanase in disease conditions.
Involvement of Heparanase in Tumor Cell Invasion and Metastasis: Circulating tumor cells arrested in the capillary beds of different organs must invade the endothelial cell lining and degrade its underlying basement membrane (BM) in order to invade into the extravascular tissue(s) where they establish metastasis (9, 10). Metastatic tumor cells often attach at or near the intercellular junctions between adjacent endothelial cells. Such attachment of the metastatic cells is followed by rupture of the junctions, retraction of the endothelial cell borders and migration through the breach in the endothelium toward the exposed underlying BM (9). Once located between endothelial cells and the BM, the invading cells must degrade the subendothelial glycoproteins and proteoglycans of the BM in order to migrate out of the vascular compartment. Several cellular enzymes (e.g., collagenase IV, plasminogen activator, cathepsin B, elastase, etc.) are thought to be involved in degradation of BM (10). Among these enzymes is an endo-β-D-glucuronidase (heparanase) that cleaves HS at specific intrachain sites (6, 8, 11). Expression of a HS degrading heparanase was found to correlate with the metastatic potential of mouse lymphoma (11), fibrosarcoma and melanoma (8) cells. Moreover, elevated levels of heparanase were detected in sera from metastatic tumor bearing animals and melanoma patients (8) and in tumor biopsies of cancer patients (12).
The control of cell proliferation and tumor progression by the local microenvironment, focusing on the interaction of cells with the extracellular matrix (ECM) produced by cultured corneal and vascular endothelial cells, was investigated previously by the present inventors. This cultured ECM closely resembles the subendothelium in vivo in its morphological appearance and molecular composition. It contains collagens (mostly type III and IV, with smaller amounts of types I and V), proteoglycans (mostly heparan sulfate- and dermatan sulfate-proteoglycans, with smaller amounts of chondroitin sulfate proteoglycans), laminin, fibronectin, entactin and elastin (13, 14). The ability of cells to degrade HS in the cultured ECM was studied by allowing cells to interact with a metabolically sulfate labeled ECM, followed by gel filtration (Sepharose 6B) analysis of degradation products released into the culture medium (11). While intact HSPG are eluted next to the void volume of the column (Kav<0.2, Mr˜0.5×106), labeled degradation fragments of HS side chains are eluted more toward the Vt of the column (0.5<kav<0.8, Mr=5-7×103) (11).
The heparanase inhibitory effect of various non-anticoagulant species of heparin that might be of potential use in preventing extravasation of blood-borne cells was also investigated by the present inventors. Inhibition of heparanase was best achieved by heparin species containing 16 sugar units or more and having sulfate groups at both the N and O positions. While O-desulfation abolished the heparanase inhibiting effect of heparin, O-sulfated, N-acetylated heparin retained a high inhibitory activity, provided that the N-substituted molecules had a molecular size of about 4,000 daltons or more (7). Treatment of experimental animals with heparanase inhibitors (e.g., non-anticoagulant species of heparin) markedly reduced (>90%) the incidence of lung metastases induced by B16 melanoma, Lewis lung carcinoma and mammary adenocarcinoma cells (7, 8, 16). Heparin fractions with high and low affinity to anti-thrombin III exhibited a comparable high anti-metastatic activity, indicating that the heparanase inhibiting activity of heparin, rather than its anticoagulant activity, plays a role in the anti-metastatic properties of the polysaccharide (7).
Heparanase activity in the urine of cancer patients: In an attempt to further elucidate the involvement of heparanase in tumor progression and its relevance to human cancer, urine samples for heparanase activity were screened (16a). Heparanase activity was detected in the urine of some, but not all, cancer patients. High levels of heparanase activity were determined in the urine of patients with an aggressive metastatic disease and there was no detectable activity in the urine of healthy donors.
Heparanase activity was also found in the urine of 20% of normal and microalbuminuric insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM) patients, most likely due to diabetic nephropathy, the most important single disorder leading to renal failure in adults.
Possible involvement of heparanase in tumor angiogenesis: Fibroblast growth factors are a family of structurally related polypeptides characterized by high affinity to heparin (17). They are highly mitogenic for vascular endothelial cells and are among the most potent inducers of neovascularization (17, 18). Basic fibroblast growth factor (bFGF) has been extracted from the subendothelial ECM produced in vitro (19) and from basement membranes of the cornea (20), suggesting that ECM may serve as a reservoir for bFGF. Immunohistochemical staining revealed the localization of bFGF in basement membranes of diverse tissues and blood vessels (21). Despite the ubiquitous presence of bFGF in normal tissues, endothelial cell proliferation in these tissues is usually very low, suggesting that bFGF is somehow sequestered from its site of action. Studies on the interaction of bFGF with ECM revealed that bFGF binds to HSPG in the ECM and can be released in an active form by HS degrading enzymes (15, 20, 22). It was demonstrated that heparanase activity expressed by platelets, mast cells, neutrophils, and lymphoma cells is involved in release of active bFGF from ECM and basement membranes (23), suggesting that heparanase activity may not only function in cell migration and invasion, but may also elicit an indirect neovascular response. These results suggest that the ECM HSPG provides a natural storage depot for bFGF and possibly other heparin-binding growth promoting factors (24, 25). Displacement of bFGF from its storage within basement membranes and ECM may therefore provide a novel mechanism for induction of neovascularization in normal and pathological situations.
Recent studies indicate that heparin and HS are involved in binding of bFGF to high affinity cell surface receptors and in bFGF cell signaling (26, 27). Moreover, the size of HS required for optimal effect was similar to that of HS fragments released by heparanase (28). Similar results were obtained with vascular endothelial cells growth factor (VEGF) (29), suggesting the operation of a dual receptor mechanism involving HS in cell interaction with heparin-binding growth factors. It is therefore proposed that restriction of endothelial cell growth factors in ECM prevents their systemic action on the vascular endothelium, thus maintaining a very low rate of endothelial cells turnover and vessel growth. On the other hand, release of bFGF from storage in ECM as a complex with HS fragment, may elicit localized endothelial cell proliferation and neovascularization in processes such as wound healing, inflammation and tumor development (24, 25).
Expression of heparanase by cells of the immune system: Heparanase activity correlates with the ability of activated cells of the immune system to leave the circulation and elicit both inflammatory and autoimmune responses. Interaction of platelets, granulocytes, T and B lymphocytes, macrophages and mast cells with the subendothelial ECM is associated with degradation of HS by a specific heparanase activity (6). The enzyme is released from intracellular compartments (e.g., lysosomes, specific granules, etc.) in response to various activation signals (e.g., thrombin, calcium ionophore, immune complexes, antigens, mitogens, etc.), suggesting its regulated involvement in inflammation and cellular immunity.
Some of the Observations Regarding the Heparanase Enzyme were Reviewed in Reference No. 6 and are Listed Hereinbelow:
First, a proteolytic activity (plasminogen activator) and heparanase participate synergistically in sequential degradation of the ECM HSPG by inflammatory leukocytes and malignant cells.
Second, a large proportion of the platelet heparanase exists in a latent form, probably as a complex with chondroitin sulfate. The latent enzyme is activated by tumor cell-derived factor(s) and may then facilitate cell invasion through the vascular endothelium in the process of tumor metastasis.
Third, release of the platelet heparanase from α-granules is induced by a strong stimulant (i.e., thrombin), but not in response to platelet activation on ECM.
Fourth, the neutrophil heparanase is preferentially and readily released in response to a threshold activation and upon incubation of the cells on ECM.
Fifth, contact of neutrophils with ECM inhibited release of noxious enzymes (proteases, lysozyme) and oxygen radicals, but not of enzymes (heparanase, gelatinase) which may enable diapedesis. This protective role of the subendothelial ECM was observed when the cells were stimulated with soluble factors but not with phagocytosable stimulants.
Sixth, intracellular heparanase is secreted within minutes after exposure of T cell lines to specific antigens.
Seventh, mitogens (Con A, LPS) induce synthesis and secretion of heparanase by normal T and B lymphocytes maintained in vitro. T lymphocyte heparanase is also induced by immunization with antigen in vivo.
Eighth, heparanase activity is expressed by pre-B lymphomas and B-lymphomas, but not by plasmacytomas and resting normal B lymphocytes.
Ninth, heparanase activity is expressed by activated macrophages during incubation with ECM, but there was little or no release of the enzyme into the incubation medium. Similar results were obtained with human myeloid leukemia cells induced to differentiate to mature macrophages.
Tenth, T-cell mediated delayed type hypersensitivity and experimental autoimmunity are suppressed by low doses of heparanase inhibiting non-anticoagulant species of heparin (30).
Eleventh, heparanase activity expressed by platelets, neutrophils and metastatic tumor cells releases active bFGF from ECM and basement membranes. Release of bFGF from storage in ECM may elicit a localized neovascular response in processes such as wound healing, inflammation and tumor development.
Twelfth, among the breakdown products of the ECM generated by heparanase is a tri-sulfated disaccharide that can inhibit T-cell mediated inflammation in vivo (31). This inhibition was associated with an inhibitory effect of the disaccharide on the production of biologically active TNFα by activated T cells in vitro (31).
Other potential therapeutic applications: Apart from its involvement in tumor cell metastasis, inflammation and autoimmunity, mammalian heparanase may be applied to modulate: bioavailability of heparin-binding growth factors (15); cellular responses to heparin-binding growth factors (e.g., bFGF, VEGF) and cytokines (IL-8) (31a, 29); cell interaction with plasma lipoproteins (32); cellular susceptibility to certain viral and some bacterial and protozoa infections (33, 33a, 33b); and disintegration of amyloid plaques (34). Heparanase may thus prove useful for conditions such as wound healing, angiogenesis, restenosis, atherosclerosis, inflammation, neurodegenerative diseases and viral infections. Mammalian heparanase can be used to neutralize plasma heparin, as a potential replacement of protamine. Anti-heparanase antibodies may be applied for immunodetection and diagnosis of micrometastases, autoimmune lesions and renal failure in biopsy specimens, plasma samples, and body fluids. Common use in basic research is expected.
The identification of the hpa gene encoding for heparanase enzyme will enable the production of a recombinant enzyme in heterologous expression systems. Availability of the recombinant protein will pave the way for solving the protein structure function relationship and will provide a tool for developing new inhibitors.
Viral Infection: The presence of heparan sulfate on cell surfaces have been shown to be the principal requirement for the binding of Herpes Simplex (33) and Dengue (33a) viruses to cells and for subsequent infection of the cells. Removal of the cell surface heparan sulfate by heparanase may therefore abolish virus infection. In fact, treatment of cells with bacterial heparitinase (degrading heparan sulfate) or heparinase (degrading heparan) reduced the binding of two related animal herpes viruses to cells and rendered the cells at least partially resistant to virus infection (33). There are some indications that the cell surface heparan sulfate is also involved in HIV infection (33b).
Neurodegenerative diseases: Heparan sulfate proteoglycans were identified in the prion protein amyloid plaques of Genstmann-Straussler Syndrome, Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease and Scrape (34). Heparanase may disintegrate these amyloid plaques which are also thought to play a role in the pathogenesis of Alzheimer's disease.
Restenosis and Atherosclerosis: Proliferation of arterial smooth muscle cells (SMCs) in response to endothelial injury and accumulation of cholesterol rich lipoproteins are basic events in the pathogenesis of atherosclerosis and restenosis (35). Apart from its involvement in SMC proliferation (i.e., low affinity receptors for heparin-binding growth factors), HS is also involved in lipoprotein binding, retention and uptake (36). It was demonstrated that HSPG and lipoprotein lipase participate in a novel catabolic pathway that may allow substantial cellular and interstitial accumulation of cholesterol rich lipoproteins (32). The latter pathway is expected to be highly atherogenic by promoting accumulation of apoB and apoE rich lipoproteins (i.e. LDL, VLDL, chylomicrons), independent of feed back inhibition by the cellular sterol content. Removal of SMC HS by heparanase is therefore expected to inhibit both SMC proliferation and lipid accumulation and thus may halt the progression of restenosis and atherosclerosis.
Gene Therapy:
The ultimate goal in the management of inherited as well as acquired diseases is a rational therapy with the aim to eliminate the underlying biochemical defects associated with the disease rather then symptomatic treatment. Gene therapy is a promising candidate to meet these objectives. Initially it was developed for treatment of genetic disorders, however, the consensus view today is that it offers the prospect of providing therapy for a variety of acquired diseases, including cancer, viral infections, vascular diseases and neurodegenerative disorders.
The gene-based therapeutic can act either intracellularly, affecting only the cells to which it is delivered, or extracellularly, using the recipient cells as local endogenous factories for the therapeutic product(s). The application of gene therapy may follow any of the following strategies; (i) prophylactic gene therapy, such as using gene transfer to protect cells against viral infection; (ii) cytotoxic gene therapy, such as cancer therapy, where genes encode cytotoxic products to render the target cells vulnerable to attack by the normal immune response; (iii) biochemical correction, primarily for the treatment of single gene defects, where a normal copy of the gene is added to the affected or other cells.
To allow efficient transfer of the therapeutic genes, a variety of gene delivery techniques have been developed based on viral and non-viral vector systems. The most widely used and most efficient systems for delivering genetic material into target cells are viral vectors. So far, 329 clinical studies (phase I, I/II and II) with over 2,500 patients have been initiated Worldwide since 1989 (50).
The approach of gene addition pose serious barriers. The expression of many genes is tightly regulated and context dependent, so achieving the correct balance and function of expression is challenging. The gene itself is often quite large, containing many exons and introns. The delivery vector is usually a virus, which can infect with a high efficiency but may, on the other hand, induce immunological response and consequently decreases effectiveness, especially upon secondary administration. Most of the current expression vector-based gene therapy protocols fail to achieve clinically significant transgene expression required for treating genetic diseases. Apparently, it is difficult to deliver enough virus to the right cell type to elicit an effective and therapeutic effect (51)
Homologous recombination, which was initially considered to be of limited use for gene therapy because of its low frequency in mammalian cells, has recently emerged as a potential strategy for developing gene therapy. Different approaches have been used to study homologous recombination in mammalian cells; some involve DNA repair mechanisms. These studies aimed at either gene disruption or gene correction and include RNA/DNA chimeric oligonucleotides, small or large homologous DNA fragments, or adeno-associated viral vectors. Most of these studies show a reasonable frequency of homologous recombination, which warrants further in vivo testing (52). Homologous recombination-based gene therapy has the potential to develop into a powerful therapeutic modality for genetic diseases. It can offer permanent expression and normal regulation of corrected genes in appropriate cells or organs and probably can be used for treating dominantly inherited diseases such as polycystic kidney disease.
Genomic Sequences Function in Regulation of Gene Expression:
The efficient expression of therapeutic genes in target cells or tissues is an important component of efficient and safe gene therapy. The expression of genes is driven by the promoter region upstream of the coding sequence, although regulation of expression may be supplemented by farther upstream or downstream DNA sequences or DNA in the introns of the gene. Since this important information is embedded in the DNA, the description of gene structure is crucial to the analysis of gene regulation. Characterization of cell specific or tissue specific promoters, as well as other tissue specific regulatory elements enables the use of such sequences to direct efficient cell specific, or developmental stage specific gene expression. This information provides the basis for targeting individual genes and for control of their expression by exogenous agents, such as drugs. Identification of transcription factors and other regulatory proteins required for proper gene expression will point at new potential targets for modulating gene expression, when so desired or required.
Efficient expression of many mammalian genes depends on the presence of at least one intron. The expression of mouse thymidylate synthase (TS) gene, for example, is greatly influenced by intron sequences. The addition of almost any of the introns from the mouse TS gene to an intronless TS minigene leads to a large increase in expression (42). The involvement of intron 1 in the regulation of expression was demonstrated for many other genes. In human factor IX (hFIX), intron 1 is able to increase the expression level about 3 fold mare as compared to that of the hFIX cDNA (43). The expression enhancing activity of intron 1 is due to efficient functional splicing sequences, present in the precursor mRNA. By being efficiently assembled into spliceosome complexes, transcripts with splicing sequences may be better protected in the nucleus from random degradations, than those without such sequences (44).
A forward-inserted intron1-carrying hFIX expression cassette suggested to be useful for directed gene transfer, while for retroviral-mediated gene transfer system, reversely-inserted intron 1-carrying hFIX expression cassette was considered (43).
A highly conserved cis-acting sequence element was identified in the first intron of the mouse and rat c-Ha-ras, and in the first exon of Ha- and Ki-ras genes of human, mouse and rat. This cis-acting regulatory sequence confers strong transcription enhancer activity that is differentially modulated by steroid hormones in metastatic and nonmetastatic subpopulations. Perturbations in the regulatory activities of such cis-acting sequences may play an important role in governing oncogenic potency of Ha-ras through transcriptional control mechanisms (45).
Intron sequences affect tissue specific, as well as inducible gene expression. A 182 bp intron 1 DNA segment of the mouse Col2a1 gene contains the necessary information to confer high-level, temporally correct, chondrocyte expression on a reporter gene in intact mouse embryos, while Col2a1 promoter sequences are dispensable for chondrocyte expression (46). In Col1A1 gene the intron plays little or no role in constitutive expression of collagen in the skin, and in cultured cells derived from the skin, however, in the lungs of young mice, intron deletion results in decrease of expression to less than 50% (47).
A classical enhancer activity was shown in the 2 kb intron fragment in bovine beta-casein gene. The enhancer activity was largely dependent on the lactogenic hormones, especially prolactin. It was suggested that several elements in the intron-1 of the bovine beta-casein gene cooperatively interact not only with each other but also with its promoter for hormonal induction (48).
Identification and characterization of regulatory elements in genomic non-coding sequences, such as introns, provides a tool for designing and constructing novel vectors for tissue specific, hormone regulated or any other defined expression pattern, for gene therapy. Such an expression cassette was developed, utilizing regulatory elements from the human cytokeratin 18 (K18) gene, including 5′ genomic sequences and one of its introns. This cassette efficiently expresses reporter genes, as well as the human cystic fibrosis transmembrane conductance regulator (CFTR) gene, in cultured lung epithelial cells (49).
Alternative Splicing:
Alternative splicing of pre mRNA is a powerful and versatile regulatory mechanism that can effect quantitative control of gene expression and functional diversification of proteins. It contributes to major developmental decisions and also to a fine-tuning of gene function. Genetic and biochemical approaches have identified cis-acting regulatory elements and trans-acting factors that control alternative splicing of specific mRNAs. This mechanism results in the generation of variant isoforms of various proteins from a single gene. These include cell surface molecules such as CD44, receptors, cytokines such as VEGF and enzymes. Products of alternatively spliced transcripts differ in their expression pattern, substrate specificity and other biological parameters.
The FGF receptor RNA undergoes alternative splicing which results in the production of several isoforms, which exhibit different ligand binding specificities. The alternative splicing is regulated in a cell specific manner (53).
Alternative spliced mRNAs are often correlated with malignancy. An increase in specific splice variant of tyrosinase was identified in murine melanomas (54). Multiple splicing variants of estrogen receptor are present in individual human breast tumors. CD44 has various isoform, some are characteristic of malignant tissues.
Identification of tumor specific alternative splice variants provide new tool for cancer diagnostics. CD44 variants have been used for detection of malignancy in urine samples from patients with urothelial cancer by competitive RT-PCR (55). CD44 exon 6 was suggested as prognostic indicator of metastasis in breast cancer (56).
Different enzymes or polypeptides generated by alternative splicing may have different function or catalytic specificity. The identification and characterization of the enzyme forms, which are involved in pathological processes, is crucial for the design of appropriate and efficient drugs.
Modulation of Gene Expression—Antisense Technology:
An antisense oligonucleotide (e.g., antisense oligodeoxyribonucleotide) may bind its target nucleic acid either by Watson-Crick base pairing or Hoogsteen and anti-Hoogsteen base pairing (64). According to the Watson-Crick base pairing, heterocyclic bases of the antisense oligonucleotide form hydrogen bonds with the heterocyclic bases of target single-stranded nucleic acids (RNA or single-stranded DNA), whereas according to the Hoogsteen base pairing, the heterocyclic bases of the target nucleic acid are double-stranded DNA, wherein a third strand is accommodated in the major groove of the B-form DNA duplex by Hoogsteen and anti-Hoogsteen base pairing to form a triple helix structure.
According to both the Watson-Crick and the Hoogsteen base pairing models, antisense oligonucleotides have the potential to regulate gene expression and to disrupt the essential functions of the nucleic acids in cells. Therefore, antisense oligonucleotides have possible uses in modulating a wide range of diseases in which gene expression is altered.
Since the development of effective methods for chemically synthesizing oligonucleotides, these molecules have been extensively used in biochemistry and biological research and have the potential use in medicine, since carefully devised oligonucleotides can be used to control gene expression by regulating levels of transcription, transcripts and/or translation.
Oligodeoxyribonucleotides as long as 100 base pairs (bp) are routinely synthesized by solid phase methods using commercially available, fully automated synthesis machines. The chemical synthesis of oligoribonucleotides, however, is far less routine. Oligoribonucleotides are also much less stable than oligodeoxyribonucleotides, a fact which has contributed to the more prevalent use of oligodeoxyribonucleotides in medical and biological research, directed at, for example, the regulation of transcription or translation levels.
Gene expression involves few distinct and well regulated steps. The first major step of gene expression involves transcription of a messenger RNA (mRNA) which is an RNA sequence complementary to the antisense (i.e., −) DNA strand, or, in other words, identical in sequence to the DNA sense (i.e., +) strand, composing the gene. In eukaryotes, transcription occurs in the cell nucleus.
The second major step of gene expression involves translation of a protein (e.g., enzymes, structural proteins, secreted proteins, gene expression factors, etc.) in which the mRNA interacts with ribosomal RNA complexes (ribosomes) and amino acid activated transfer RNAs (tRNAs) to direct the synthesis of the protein coded for by the mRNA sequence.
Initiation of transcription requires specific recognition of a promoter DNA sequence located upstream to the coding sequence of a gene by an RNA-synthesizing enzyme—RNA polymerase. This recognition is preceded by sequence-specific binding of one or more transcription factors to the promoter sequence. Additional proteins which bind at or close to the promoter sequence may trans upregulate transcription via cis elements known as enhancer sequences. Other proteins which bind to or close to the promoter, but whose binding prohibits the action of RNA polymerase, are known as repressors.
There are also evidence that in some cases gene expression is downregulated by endogenous antisense RNA repressors that bind a complementary mRNA transcript and thereby prevent its translation into a functional protein.
Thus, gene expression is typically upregulated by transcription factors and enhancers and downregulated by repressors.
However, in many disease situation gene expression is impaired. In many cases, such as different types of cancer, for various reasons the expression of a specific endogenous or exogenous (e.g., of a pathogen such as a virus) gene is upregulated. Furthermore, in infectious diseases caused by pathogens such as parasites, bacteria or viruses, the disease progression depends on expression of the pathogen genes, this phenomenon may also be considered as far as the patient is concerned as upregulation of exogenous genes.
Most conventional drugs function by interaction with and modulation of one or more targeted endogenous or exogenous proteins, e.g., enzymes. Such drugs, however, typically are not specific for targeted proteins but interact with other proteins as well. Thus, a relatively large dose of drug must be used to effectively modulate a targeted protein.
Typical daily doses of drugs are from 10−5-10−1 millimoles per kilogram of body weight or 10−3-10 millimoles for a 100 kilogram person. If this modulation instead could be effected by interaction with and inactivation of mRNA, a dramatic reduction in the necessary amount of drug could likely be achieved, along with a corresponding reduction in side effects. Further reductions could be effected if such interaction could be rendered site-specific. Given that a functioning gene continually produces mRNA, it would thus be even more advantageous if gene transcription could be arrested in its entirety.
Given these facts, it would be advantageous if gene expression could be arrested or downmodulated at the transcription level.
The ability of chemically synthesizing oligonucleotides and analogs thereof having a selected predetermined sequence offers means for downmodulating gene expression. Three types of gene expression modulation strategies may be considered.
At the transcription level, antisense or sense oligonucleotides or analogs that bind to the genomic DNA by strand displacement or the formation of a triple helix, may prevent transcription (64).
At the transcript level, antisense oligonucleotides or analogs that bind target mRNA molecules lead to the enzymatic cleavage of the hybrid by intracellular RNase H (65). In this case, by hybridizing to the targeted mRNA, the oligonucleotides or oligonucleotide analogs provide a duplex hybrid recognized and destroyed by the RNase H enzyme. Alternatively, such hybrid formation may lead to interference with correct splicing (66). As a result, in both cases, the number of the target mRNA intact transcripts ready for translation is reduced or eliminated.
At the translation level, antisense oligonucleotides or analogs that bind target mRNA molecules prevent, by steric hindrance, binding of essential translation factors (ribosomes), to the target mRNA, a phenomenon known in the art as hybridization arrest, disabling the translation of such mRNAs (67).
Thus, antisense sequences, which as described hereinabove may arrest the expression of any endogenous and/or exogenous gene depending on their specific sequence, attracted much attention by scientists and pharmacologists who were devoted at developing the antisense approach into a new pharmacological tool (68).
For example, several antisense oligonucleotides have been shown to arrest hematopoietic cell proliferation (69), growth (70), entry into the S phase of the cell cycle (71), reduced survival (72) and prevent receptor mediated responses (73). For use of antisense oligonucleotides as antiviral agents the reader is referred to reference 74.
For efficient in vivo inhibition of gene expression using antisense oligonucleotides or analogs, the oligonucleotides or analogs must fulfill the following requirements (i) sufficient specificity in binding to the target sequence; (ii) solubility in water; (iii) stability against intra- and extracellular nucleases; (iv) capability of penetration through the cell membrane; and (v) when used to treat an organism, low toxicity.
Unmodified oligonucleotides are impractical for use as antisense sequences since they have short in vivo half-lives, during which they are degraded rapidly by nucleases. Furthermore, they are difficult to prepare in more than milligram quantities. In addition, such oligonucleotides are poor cell membrane penetraters (75).
Thus it is apparent that in order to meet all the above listed requirements, oligonucleotide analogs need to be devised in a suitable manner. Therefore, an extensive search for modified oligonucleotides has been initiated.
For example, problems arising in connection with double-stranded DNA (dsDNA) recognition through triple helix formation have been diminished by a clever “switch back” chemical linking, whereby a sequence of polypurine on one strand is recognized, and by “switching back”, a homopurine sequence on the other strand can be recognized. Also, good helix formation has been obtained by using artificial bases, thereby improving binding conditions with regard to ionic strength and pH.
In addition, in order to improve half-life as well as membrane penetration, a large number of variations in polynucleotide backbones have been done, nevertheless with little success.
Oligonucleotides can be modified either in the base, the sugar or the phosphate moiety. These modifications include, for example, the use of methylphosphonates, monothiophosphates, dithiophosphates, phosphoramidates, phosphate esters, bridged phosphorothioates, bridged phosphoramidates, bridged methylenephosphonates, dephospho internucleotide analogs with siloxane bridges, carbonate bridges, carboxymethyl ester bridges, carbonate bridges, carboxymethyl ester bridges, acetamide bridges, carbamate bridges, thioether bridges, sulfoxy bridges, sulfono bridges, various “plastic” DNAs, α-anomeric bridges and borane derivatives. For further details the reader is referred to reference 76.
International patent application WO 89/12060 discloses various building blocks for synthesizing oligonucleotide analogs, as well as oligonucleotide analogs formed by joining such building blocks in a defined sequence. The building blocks may be either “rigid” (i.e., containing a ring structure) or “flexible” (i.e., lacking a ring structure). In both cases, the building blocks contain a hydroxy group and a mercapto group, through which the building blocks are said to join to form oligonucleotide analogs. The linking moiety in the oligonucleotide analogs is selected from the group consisting of sulfide (—S—), sulfoxide (—SO—), and sulfone (—SO2—). However, the application provides no data supporting the specific binding of an oligonucleotide analog to a target oligonucleotide.
International patent application WO 92/20702 describe an acyclic oligonucleotide which includes a peptide backbone on which any selected chemical nucleobases or analogs are stringed and serve as coding characters as they do in natural DNA or RNA. These new compounds, known as peptide nucleic acids (PNAs), are not only more stable in cells than their natural counterparts, but also bind natural DNA and RNA 50 to 100 times more tightly than the natural nucleic acids cling to each other (77). PNA oligomers can be synthesized from the four protected monomers containing thymine, cytosine, adenine and guanine by Merrifield solid-phase peptide synthesis. In order to increase solubility in water and to prevent aggregation, a lysine amide group is placed at the C-terminal.
Thus, antisense technology requires pairing of messenger RNA with an oligonucleotide to form a double helix that inhibits translation. The concept of antisense-mediated gene therapy was already introduced in 1978 for cancer therapy. This approach was based on certain genes that are crucial in cell division and growth of cancer cells. Synthetic fragments of genetic substance DNA can achieve this goal. Such molecules bind to the targeted gene molecules in RNA of tumor cells, thereby inhibiting the translation of the genes and resulting in dysfunctional growth of these cells. Other mechanisms has also been proposed. These strategies have been used, with some success in treatment of cancers, as well as other illnesses, including viral and other infectious diseases. Antisense oligonucleotides are typically synthesized in lengths of 13-30 nucleotides. The life span of oligonucleotide molecules in blood is rather short. Thus, they have to be chemically modified to prevent destruction by ubiquitous nucleases present in the body. Phosphorothioates are very widely used modification in antisense oligonucleotide ongoing clinical trials (57). A new generation of antisense molecules consist of hybrid antisense oligonucleotide with a central portion of synthetic DNA while four bases on each end have been modified with 2′O-methyl ribose to resemble RNA. In preclinical studies in laboratory animals, such compounds have demonstrated greater stability to metabolism in body tissues and an improved safety profile when compared with the first-generation unmodified phosphorothioate (Hybridon Inc. news). Dosens of other nucleotide analogs have also been tested in antisense technology.
RNA oligonucleotides may also be used for antisense inhibition as they form a stable RNA-RNA duplex with the target, suggesting efficient inhibition. However, due to their low stability RNA oligonucleotides are typically expressed inside the cells using vectors designed for this purpose. This approach is favored when attempting to target a mRNA that encodes an abundant and long-lived protein (57).
Recent scientific publications have validated the efficacy of antisense compounds in animal models of hepatitis, cancers, coronary artery restenosis and other diseases. The first antisense drug was recently approved by the FDA. This drug Fomivirsen, developed by Isis, is indicated for local treatment of cytomegalovirus in patients with AIDS who are intolerant of or have a contraindication to other treatments for CMV retinitis or who were insufficiently responsive to previous treatments for CMV retinitis (Pharmacotherapy News Network).
Several antisense compounds are now in clinical trials in the United States. These include locally administered antivirals, systemic cancer therapeutics. Antisense therapeutics has the potential to treat many life-threatening diseases with a number of advantages over traditional drugs. Traditional drugs intervene after a disease-causing protein is formed. Antisense therapeutics, however, block mRNA transcription/translation and intervene before a protein is formed, and since antisense therapeutics target only one specific mRNA, they should be more effective with fewer side effects than current protein-inhibiting therapy.
A second option for disrupting gene expression at the level of transcription uses synthetic oligonucleotides capable of hybridizing with double stranded DNA. A triple helix is formed. Such oligonucleotides may prevent binding of transcription factors to the gene's promoter and therefore inhibit transcription. Alternatively, they may prevent duplex unwinding and, therefore, transcription of genes within the triple helical structure.
Another approach is the use of specific nucleic acid sequences to act as decoys for transcription factors. Since transcription factors bind specific DNA sequences it is possible to synthesize oligonucleotides that will effectively compete with the native DNA sequences for available transcription factors in vivo. This approach requires the identification of gene specific transcription factor (57).
Indirect inhibition of gene expression was demonstrated for matrix metalloproteinase genes (MMP-1, -3, and -9), which are associated with invasive potential of human cancer cells. E1AF is a transcription activator of MMP genes. Expression of E1AF antisense RNA in HSC3AS cells showed decrease in mRNA and protein levels of MMP-1, -3, and -9. Moreover, HSC3AS showed lower invasive potential in vitro and in vivo. These results imply that transfection of antisense inhibits tumor invasion by down-regulating MMP genes (58).
Ribozymes:
Ribozymes are being increasingly used for the sequence-specific inhibition of gene expression by the cleavage of mRNAs encoding proteins of interest. The possibility of designing ribozymes to cleave any specific target RNA has rendered them valuable tools in both basic research and therapeutic applications. In the therapeutics area, ribozymes have been exploited to target viral RNAs in infectious diseases, dominant oncogenes in cancers and specific somatic mutations in genetic disorders. Most notably, several ribozyme gene therapy protocols for HIV patients are already in Phase 1 trials (62). More recently, ribozymes have been used for transgenic animal research, gene target validation and pathway elucidation. Several ribozymes are in various stages of clinical trials. ANGIOZYME was the first chemically synthesized ribozyme to be studied in human clinical trials. ANGIOZYME specifically inhibits formation of the VEGF-r (Vascular Endothelial Growth Factor receptor), a key component in the angiogenesis pathway. Ribozyme Pharmaceuticals, Inc., as well as other firms have demonstrated the importance of anti-angiogenesis therapeutics in animal models. HEPTAZYME, a ribozyme designed to selectively destroy Hepatitis C Virus (HCV) RNA, was found effective in decreasing Hepatitis C viral RNA in cell culture assays (Ribozyme Pharmaceuticals, Incorporated-WEB home page).
Gene Disruption in Animal Models:
The emergence of gene inactivation by homologous recombination methodology in embryonic stem cells has revolutionized the field of mouse genetics. The availability of a rapidly growing number of mouse null mutants has represented an invaluable source of knowledge on mammalian development, cellular biology and physiology, and has provided many models for human inherited diseases. Animal models are required for an effective drug delivery development program and evaluation of gene therapy approach. The improvement of the original knockout strategy, as well as exploitation of exogenous enzymatic systems that are active in the recombination process, has been considerably extended the range of genetic manipulations that can be produced. Additional methods have been developed to provide versatile research tools: Double replacement method, sequential gene targeting, conditional cell type specific gene targeting, single copy integration method, inducible gene targeting, gene disruption by viral delivery, replacing one gene with another, the so called knock-in method and the induction of specific balanced chromosomal translocation. It is now possible to introduce a point mutation as a unique change in the entire genome, therefore allowing very fine dissection of gene function in vivo. Furthermore, the advent of methods allowing conditional gene targeting opens the way for analysis of consequence of a particular mutation in a defined organ and at a specific time during the life of the experimental animal (59).
DNA Vaccination:
Observations in the early 1990s that plasmid DNA could directly transfect animal cells in vivo sparked exploration of the use of DNA plasmids to induce immune response by direct injection into animal of DNA encoding antigenic protein. When a DNA vaccine plasmid enters the eukaryotic cell, the protein it encodes is transcribed and translated within the cell. In the case of pathogens, these proteins are presented to the immune system in their native form, mimicking the presentation of antigens during a natural infection. DNA vaccination is particularly useful for the induction of T cell activation. It was applied for viral and bacterial infectious diseases, as well as for allergy and for cancer. The central hypothesis behind active specific immunotherapy for cancer is that tumor cells express unique antigens that should stimulate the immune system. The first DNA vaccine against tumor was carcino-embrionic antigen (CEA). DNA vaccinated animals expressed immunoprotection and immunotherapy of human CEA-expressing syngeneic mouse colon and breast carcinoma (61). In a mouse model of neuroblastoma, DNA immunization with HuD resulted in tumor growth inhibition with no neurological disease (60). Immunity to the brown locus protein, gp75 tyrosinase-related protein-1, associated with melanoma, was investigated in a syngeneic mouse model. Priming with human gp75 DNA broke tolerance to mouse gp75. Immunity against mouse gp75 provided significant tumor protection (60).
Glycosyl Hydrolases:
Glycosyl hydrolases are a widespread group of enzymes that hydrolyze the o-glycosidic bond between two or more carbohydrates or between a carbohydrate and a noncarbohydrate moiety. The enzymatic hydrolysis of glycosidic bond occurs by using major one or two mechanisms leading to overall retention or inversion of the anomeric configuration. In both mechanisms catalysis involves two residues: a proton donor and a nucleophile. Glycosyl hydrolyses have been classified into 58 families based on amino acid similarities. The glycosyl hydrolyses from families 1, 2, 5, 10, 17, 30, 35, 39 and 42 act on a large variety of substrates, however, they all hydrolyze the glycosidic bond in a general acid catalysis mechanism, with retention of the anomeric configuration. The mechanism involves two glutamic acid residues, which are the proton donors and the nucleophile, with an aspargine always preceding the proton donor. Analyses of a set of known 3D structures from this group revealed that their catalytic domains, despite the low level of sequence identity, adopt a similar (α/β) 8 fold with the proton donor and the nucleophile located at the C-terminal ends of strands β4 and β7, respectively. Mutations in the functional conserved amino acids of lysosomal glycosyl hydrolases were identified in lysosomal storage diseases.
Lysosomal glycosyl hydrolases including β-glucuronidase, β-manosidase, β-glucocerebrosidase, β-galactosidase and α-L iduronidase, are all exo-glycosyl hydrolases, belong to the GH-A clan and share a similar catalytic site. However, many endo-glucanases from various organisms, such as bacterial and fungal xylenases and cellulases share this catalytic domain.
Genomic Sequence of hpa Gene and its Implications:
It is well established that heparanase activity is correlated with cancer metastasis. This correlation was demonstrated at the level of enzymatic activity as well as the levels of protein and hpa cDNA expression in highly metastatic cancer cells as compared with non-metastatic cells. As such, inhibition of heparanase activity is desirable, and has been attempted by several means. The genomic region, encoding the hpa gene and the surrounding, provides a new powerful tool for regulation of heparanase activity at the level of gene expression. Regulatory sequences may reside in noncoding regions both upstream and downstream the transcribed region as well as in intron sequences. A DNA sequence upstream of the transcription start site contains the promoter region and potential regulatory elements. Regulatory factors, which interact with the promoter region may be identified and be used as potential drugs for inhibition of cancer, metastasis and inflammation. The promoter region can be used to screen for inhibitors of heparanase gene expression. Furthermore, the hpa promoter can be used to direct cell specific, particularly cancer cell specific, expression of foreign genes, such as cytotoxic or apoptotic genes, in order to specifically destroy cancer cells.
Cancer and yet unknown related genetic disorders may involve rearrangements and mutations in the heparanase gene, either in coding or non-coding regions. Such mutations may affect expression level or enzymatic activity. The genomic sequence of hpa enables the amplification of specific genomic DNA fragments, identification and diagnosis of mutations.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have genomic, cDNA and composite polynucleotides encoding a polypeptide having heparanase activity, vectors including same, genetically modified cells expressing heparanase and a recombinant protein having heparanase activity, as well as antisense oligonucleotides, constructs and ribozymes which can be used for down regulation heparanase activity.